weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Magna Weegeepede Mk II
Magna Weegeepede Mk II is Magna Weegeepede's alternate battle suit, which gives him whole new abilities and is much more resistant than his ordinary suit. Since its creation, Magna Weegeepede has been seen using this suit a lot. And i mean a lot. Appearance Magna Weegeepede Mk II has a very bulky and strong appearance. His tail is now longer than it was before, his arms are larger and able to throw more violent and destructive punches and he has attached a dual cannon on his left arm. He still has blood-red eyes, but removed the Sigma's logo. Story Magna Weegeepede Mk II was developed when Magna Weegeepede went into a strange mood while exploring with Finn the Human and locked himself at his own room. Using many tools he created a prototype of Magna Weegeepede Mk II. He later bought some metals from Weegima and begun polishing his project, which turned out to be a very decent upgrade and made him even stronger and more agile. There was once a myth that Mk III would be done, but that took a long time to come true, since Magna was really satisfied with his new armor and wasn't thinking on doing a Mk III. He once stated: "If i were to do a Mk III, it should have at least double the power of Mk II. And that's a lot. Resources would be very expensive to surpass this new weapon that is Mk II. Heh, i think not even quake-creating missiles, a solar cannon, a dark matter energy based core, a chainsaw expansion on the tail and nanorobots to repair the damages caused on the armor would be enough to surpass Mk II!" And he actually did. Mk III was created and it's 2x more powerful than Mk II. Combat In aspect of combat, the armor is entirely designed for it. The stealth factor may have been downgraded a little bit, but the combat aspect just skyrocketed. The first upgrade he made was making his tail entirely out of cobalitium, which is why it's very light and flexible, save for the part where the pincers are, which is made out of Proto-Umbrantium, a very dense material. Despite the apparent unbalance, the tail is able to be manipulated well and can extend several meters, making it formidable for grasping his foes and throwing them to very far away. The tail also has upgraded spikes, which are coated with a deadly computer virus that can quickly erase the data and replace it all with Justin Bieber's discography. The virus is totally useless on organic creatures, but the spikes are excepcionally sharp and can easily impale and kill organic beings with ease. The tail pincers are able to grasp his enemies with more ease and are also able to pinch them in such force that can severely damage their armor/skin. Now that we finished the two-paragraphs about his tail, let's talk about his gun. It's a dual-railgun with the power to shoot high-speed explosive shurikens. There are times the projectile is so fast, it explodes after piercing three enemies in less than a second. No shuriken left to throw? No problema! His fists are made out of steel and his punches can be as deadly as getting ran over by a truck. He is very skilled in numerous martial arts, such as karate, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo and judo. He was even seen using boxing moves! His magnetic powers are still present, but he can now do a little more than just attracting metal, but can also manipulate metallic matter with his tail and throw at his enemies. He was once seen ripping off a lamp post out of the ground with his tail magnetism and using it as a bludgeon. He manipulated the weapon not with his hands, but with his tail. Unfortunately, his energy draining attack is gone in this suit. Trivia * He is very able to surpass Wheegeel Gator. * When he is on this armor, his username is Xx_DestroyahPede875_xX * There are reports of Magna Weegeepede literally throwing baddies straight to the moon Category:Robots Category:Non-Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Weegeericks Category:Upgrades of Robots Category:Centipede Robot